


Falling In Love With You Never Seemed So Easy

by starman_deaky



Series: deacury's painted chapters [4]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 1976, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pregnant John, john's an artist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starman_deaky/pseuds/starman_deaky
Summary: It's Valentine's Day for John and Freddie, but they both have surprises waiting for each other. Then fast-forward and Brian and Roger find out.| please read the notes if you get confused, its late at night bros and i'm tired as fuck and should be finishing Us and Them but i didn't so if you finish and you're like what the fuck? read the notes at the end |





	Falling In Love With You Never Seemed So Easy

**Author's Note:**

> yay, this was something cute i wrote.
> 
> also, i've been doing sports so i'm too busy to write the next chapter of Us and Them, but i'll get it out tonight.

John was walking back towards their flat, with two bags of paint in each of his hands. He felt the wind whisper in his ears as he continued walking to his and Freddie’s place. He approached the door and walked in. He was very nervous. Like, a new level a nervousness. Serious nervousness. It wasn’t showing, thank god, but still, you could tell that something was on his mind.

Freddie was seated on the couch when he walked in watching a TV show.

“That woman is such a fake! Total bull- Oh darling! Did you get everything you needed?” Freddie turned his head away from the TV and John chuckled a little. “I did, yes.”

He set the paints on the table and begin to unpack the things he bought. Two arms wrapped around his waist and a voice whispered in his ear, “Happy Valentines’ Day, love.” John set a bottle of paint down and put his hands-on Freddie’s hand. He turned his head so Freddie’s face was the crook of his neck.

John tensed up a bit and Freddie turned his head a little more so he could kiss John neck.

“Everything all right, love?” Freddie murmured into his neck.

“Sorry, I’m just nervous.” John sighed and breathed in Freddie’s smell of tobacco and cologne.

“No worries darling, what’s making you so nervous?” Freddie tilted his head and tightened his grip on John.  

John sucked in a breath.

“I’m pregnant.”

Freddie let go of him. John turned around and looked at the ground as tears filled his eyes.

“Are you really?” Freddie’s voice was unreadable to John. His eyes filled with tears as he started to sink to the ground.

He looked up to see Freddie looking at him shock covering his face in a heartbeat.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” John managed to croak out.

Freddie lowered himself to sit in front of John who was close to having a panic attack if Freddie said he wanted to leave or-

“Darling. I’m not mad, love. In fact, quite the opposite. I am so happy! I…I never thought that I would be considering how I use to live, but here we are, crying and you’re…you’re with my child! I’m going to be a father!” Freddie exclaimed. He took John by the shoulders and made him look up.

John was crying hysterically now, and shaking and trembling under Freddie’s touch.

“John. Look at me. Do I look mad? I am most thrilled. This is the best Valentine’s gift that I could ever receive. And we’re going to be wonderful parents, John. I will never, ever even _think_ of leaving you alone.”

He wrapped his arms around John and ran his hand through the hair that curled at the nape of his neck.

“I love you so much darling, sometimes it _hurts to be 5 feet away from you._ You are the love of my life, and I would never want to have a child with another person. This child will bring us closer, and deepen our relationship. It may be hard, but you and I will do it.”

John looked up and without a thought opened his mouth.

“That’s what she said.”

Freddie laughed through tears and felt more at home when John wrapped his hands around his waist.

“I love you too Freddie, and I really want to raise this child with you,” John whispered in his ear.

“Well, maybe I can return the favor.”

He let go of John and straightened up a bit.

Freddie reached for something in his back pocket and pulled out a small black box.

John’s eyes went wide when he realized what was happening.

“Oh, Freddie...”

“John, you are and will always be the love of my life. And now we’re having a child together. You make me the happiest person on this planet. And now that we've come so far, and endured so much, I’ve realized how much you mean to me. I have lost you and you have found me, and through the thick and thin, I know that we’ll always pull through.

So, I guess my question is, will you marry me, John Richard Deacon?”

“Yes! Yes! I will! I love you so much! Yes, of course!” John started to laugh through tears,

“Are you going to leave it in the box?” Freddie tilted his head.

John blushed a deep shade of red while Freddie pulled out the ring.

John gave Freddie his hand and watched in amazement as he slid it on.

“Oh Freddie, oh, love…”

The ring was silver, but instead of a flat ring, the lines were intertwined like a braid or a fishtail. It had the most beautiful white crystal in it.

He felt his eyes burn again and his throat close up as he tackled Freddie into a hug.

He started to sob and cry and repeating ‘I love you so much’. Freddie felt the tears go down his cheeks as well.

* * *

  _4 months later_

 

John had his baby bump and has decided to stay at home 24/7 because of the press. And unnecessary conflict.

Roger and Brian, we so happy for them, and they knew it was a spectacular moment for the two. They had just started dating, but it wasn’t much surprise to them. They had returned from their trip two weeks after Freddie and John got engaged.

* * *

 

_Roger and Brian walked in hand in hand through the front door to see John and Freddie murmuring about something._

_“How about Dak? I like that,” John whispered it._

_“I like that also. Do you think it could go both ways? Dak Deacon, Dak Mercury?” Freddie tilted his head._

_“Normally people combine their last names, so it’d be something like…” John trailed off._

_“Deacury?” Brian piped up._

_John looked up and his whole face flushed as he looked down once again._

_“Oh- uhm, hi?” Freddie tried his best to look calm._

_“Want to tell us what the hell you two are doing?” Roger motioned with his hand._

_John murmured something only Freddie could hear. Freddie froze and cleared his throat._

_“Louder, darling.”_

_John looked up with glassy eyes and cheeks that were at least 5 shades of red and pink._

_“I’m pregnant.”_

_Roger and Brian stopped breathing for a minute._

_They must have had pretty bad looks on because John sniffed and looked upset._

_Then John started crying and Freddie put his hands on his shoulders and whispered soothing things into John’s ear, whilst glaring at them both._

_John lifted his hand up to show the engagement ring on his left ring finger._

_Roger nearly fainted._

_Brian spoke up, his voice cracking._

_“Oh, my fucking god. I’m so happy for both of you! This is wonderful news to return to!”_

_John sniffed and hugged the sleeves of his sweatshirt tighter to his body._

_“John, we aren’t mad or angry. We’re so happy. Look at Roger. He looks like he about to faint.” He pointed to Roger and turned back to John._

_“Really we are.”_

_John sniffed and moved closer to Freddie._

_“Thank you.” He heard a quiet response._

_Roger, on the other hand, was exploding with fury._

_What the actual fuck had Freddie been thinking? John is so innocent, and Freddie has done some pretty bad things. Now they’re engaged and John is with a child._

_Brian took one look at Roger and decided to get John out of this. He walked over behind him and whispered into John’s ear, wherein return the bassist nodded his head and stood up. They walked upstairs and into John’s room._

_Freddie looked at Roger who was seething with anger._

_“What the fuck Freddie! How could you!” Roger shouted._

_“Excuse me? What’s this all about?” Freddie stood up abruptly._

_“How could you go and knock up John? For Christ’s sake, he’s twenty-five! He’s young and innocent, then you come up to him, declare your love for him, date, 8 months later, you’re engaged to him and he’s pregnant. What is your problem?!”_

_Freddie takes the first swing and hits Roger in the nose._

_“If you don’t like it, then get out. John is happy and I do not plan on leaving him at all. And John has already forgiven me for the things I’ve done to upset him. I have apologized for more things than I can count.”_

_Roger had blood coming out of his nose and wiped it._

_“Fine, but if you do anything to hurt him, I will find you, and rip you to shreds myself.”_

_Freddie scoffed._

_“I’ll walk myself to the roof and jump off before you can even touch me.”_

_“Whatever. And I swear to god. I will kill you.”_

_“Okay, calm down.” Freddie chuckled._

_“And I’ll stab you in front of John if you don’t give the baby my first or last name.”_

_“Are you kidding me? Dak Taylor Deacury, or Dak Roger Deacury? Choose one Taylor.”_

_“Taylor. Definitely.”_

_“Hold up,” Brian called from the stairs. “Dak Taylor-May Deacury. That’s final.”_

_“Oh, my fucking god. Who’s the one giving birth? Not me, apparently.” John whisked past Brian and stomped into the kitchen._

_They all looked at each other before bursting out laughing._

_John slammed a cupboard and stormed back upstairs._

_“Brian.” He snapped._

_“He’s painting me again, it’s to calm him down,” Brian shrugged._

_He followed John upstairs and before the heard the door close before they heard a long line of cuss words come out of John._

_"Fucking douchebags. I’ll kill them both. Dumb bitches. Hope they choke on their own cocks."_

_Freddie whistled and crossed his arms._

_“Damn.”_

_“Damn right.”_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> also sorry if this seems confusing but  
> john is pregnant and he tells freddie for valentines day  
> freddie gives him the ring  
> nows it four months later  
> then flashback to when roger and brian found out  
> they're dating now  
> roger get's pissed  
> then freddies like bam you don't like it, get out of it  
> then roger starts joking with him  
> and they quote name the baby unquote  
> then john gets angry because they are deciding a name without him  
> cusses them out  
> just fluff.


End file.
